TMNT Kids Story
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside again. I hope you like this story, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Eight years after their encounter with Kane, the kids are now fifteen, and Rose is becoming more like her father every day. After saving two brothers from thugs, she can't help the soft spot in her heart that starts growing. But when they seem connected to this old enemy, Rose and Gem's trust will be tested to it's limit, and so will their love... LeoOC RaphOC DonOC MikeyOC RoseOC GemOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight years of training really made the kids more like their parents. Ruby was more like her father than she often admitted to, while Gem came out more like her mother, with that strange innocence that never seemed to fade. Gem's golden blond hair was down to her knees, held in low pigtails down her back, while Ruby's honey red hair was grown out to her waist, held in a low ponytail.

Rose was even MORE hardheaded and temperamental than before, if that was possible, while Crystal seemed to have mastered the art of being calm all the time. Rose's dark midnight hair was cut to brush her chin, her bangs sometimes held back with a simple clip, while Crystal's light brown hair was down to her waist, and held up in a bun.

Anna was still shy and nervous, not really caring about boys or looks, much like her cousins, and her brown hair was cut up to her shoulder blades, sometimes held in a spiky ponytail.

Alice had her sunshine blonde hair grown to her waist, left loose, while Cathy had hers cut to brush her shoulders, also left loose except for a sun clip that she used to hold back her bangs. Michael and John were pretty much the same, just as skateboard crazy as their father.

At the moment, Rose was fighting with her father about going topside…

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of myself!"

"There's some things you can't face out there!"

"I'll never know if I don't try!"

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt!"

"I WON'T get hurt! Just trust me!"

"You're too hardheaded for your own good!"

"Maybe it would be better if I just LEFT, then!"

She stormed off, leaving a speechless, angry Raph behind. Sapphire walked up to him, saying, "She's just like you were at her age…but she has so many emotions inside her she reacts with anger on impulse…kind of like you…" Raph sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "That's what I was hoping WOULDN'T happen…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was running through the alley's, staying hidden in the darkness. She watched as kids played in the parks and sidewalks, how teenagers would talk and laugh on building steps. She wished her life was that simple, but that wasn't possible when your father and uncle's are giant mutated turtles and your mother and aunt's have abnormal powers.

Not to mention your grandfather is a giant rat, and your sisters and cousins had strange powers as well. Though she couldn't scoff. She had powers, too, which were actually very deadly when she was angry. She heard a cry of surprise, and perked, listening to someone's screaming thoughts.

'Great…'

She jumped onto a building, seeing a boy stealing a woman's purse. 'I'll teach that little jerk what happens when you pick on woman…' she jumped down, landing on him, knocking him out.

"Big baby…couldn't take a fall…"

She grabbed the purse, throwing it to the woman. "You'd better be careful. You don't want to lose anything." She disappeared into the shadows, and continued watching over the city. As the breeze rustled her short hair, she decided a moment in the park would calm her down. As she sat under a tree, she saw the kids playing and having a good time. She remembered what happened when SHE was seven, and shivered.

'Yeah…I had a very NORMAL childhood…'

She saw two teenage boys walk into the park, playing roughly, and she guessed they were brothers. The older of the two, who was probably seventeen, had messy brown hair and grey eyes, while the other, who seemed sixteen, had messy golden blonde hair and brown eyes. She sat up straighter when she saw some shadows lurking in the trees.

'Not good…'

She got up, grabbing her sai as she followed the boys from the treetops. When a shadow jumped the older brother, knife in hand, Rose jumped down, kicking it in the side. The boys were surprised by the shadow and the tomboyish girl with the strange weapons, but they didn't have long to stare, for more shadows caught all three in a circle. Rose cursed, and twirled her sai. The shadows, now seen as grown men, had knives and clubs, pipes and guns.

One smirked, saying, "Look, men. It's a little girl!" the next moment, he was kicked into a tree, a sai at his throat.

"Well, this 'little' girl is going to beat your ass!"

She did a back flip over another man who tried to stab her, kicking him in the temple, knocking him out. She landed heavily, and did a sweeping kick, knocking a couple men off their feet. She jumped up when she saw one guy hit the seventeen year old over the head with a pipe, shielding his younger brother from the blow. She felt her temper flare, and charged like a bull at the man, knocking him out cold.

She beat the rest of the men down hard, making the rest run away in fright, before turning to the boys. The younger boy still seemed in shock, and she sighed, thinking of a way to help.

'Well…there is ONE thing I can do…'

She walked up to them, and said, as blunt as her father, "You need help?" he seemed to snap out of it, but seemed at a loss of what to do or say. Rose sighed, looking at the sky for a moment.

'Dad'll kill me for this…'

"I know someplace safe for you two…come on…"

She put her sai on her belt, offering him a hand. He seemed uncertain, and looked around. "Why would I save you JUST to hurt you?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow. He seemed to decide, saying, "Sure…but will Andy be alright?" she nodded, helping lift the older boy up. As they walked into an alley, she asked for the boy's name, which turned out to be Ben. When she lifted the manhole cover, Ben paused, a little hesitant, and she ended up pulling him through.

"Listen, when you see my family, DO NOT scream. It's NOT a good first impression."

She was about to say more when she noticed he'd fallen unconscious, and noticed, at that moment, bad cut on his shin and thigh.

'How'd I miss THAT?!'

She ended up lifting both boys and running to the lair. She poked her head in the door.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Can I bring something in?"

"Did you bring home a stray dog? A stray cat?"

"No…"

"A mutant?"

"No…"

"It had better not be a human."

His voice warned as it got louder, obviously, he was moving closer.

"Not A human…"

"You brought more than one?!"

He was in the living room, walking up to her with slight annoyance on his face. He stopped as she walked in fully, showing the boys.

"And they're boys…one sec, I need to throw them out…"

"Dad!!"

She held the boy's from them, saying, "They got hurt! I didn't know where else to take them. Come ON!" Raph sighed, and called Don in. Her uncle seemed to be more understanding than her father, and took the two boys to the infirmary.

"And why did you save two boys?"

Her father smirked.

"Thought they were cute, huh?"

"Dad! You know I'm not like that!"

She answered with a pout, glaring lightly. He chuckled, messing her hair up, making her giggle and push his hand away. Ruby came out, her katana strapped to her back just like her father's, and asked, quirking a questioning eyebrow, "Why are there two guys in the infirmary?"

"Rose decided to bring them home." Raph answered, and Rose glared lightly, saying, "There goes your Father's Day present…" Gem came out, asking, "The guys-?" "Rose brought them." Ruby answered her sister, and pulled her younger sibling out of the way as Michael and John zoomed by on their skateboards.

"Watch it, you two!" Ruby yelled after them, and said, "Anna's working on new weapons, so if you want anything specific, tell her now." Rose nodded, running to the lab, and Gem sighed. "I'll stay with Uncle Don…we don't want those guys freaking out TOO much…" Ruby nodded, and her sister ran off as Alice and Cathy ran to the door, saying, "We're going to the mall!"

"Wait!"

Angela was about to stop them, but Alice grabbed Ruby and Gem, and Cathy grabbed Anna and Rose before they left. Rose growled, but she couldn't help the small smile on her lips. Alice and Cathy always dragged them to the mall, buying clothes and make up, and then dragging them back to have little fashion shows, though they practically had to blackmail Rose into it. As they entered, Ruby and Gem had to wear baseball caps to cover their ears, and had their tails covered by long sweaters.

Alice and Cathy were happy to drag their cousins into every store, no matter how often Rose cursed and threatened to have their heads mounted on her wall. The moment Alice held up a flower print dress to Rose, she glared hotly, cursing her to the darkest pits of hell if she got that for her, which made her cousin put it away nervously. After three hours of this, they went back, and Alice and Cathy dragged them into their bedroom.

Rose stayed in the corner, trying to stay inconspicuous, when a thought that just might save her came through her mind. She stood up, saying, "I'm gonna take a shower. See ya!" she practically ran out, getting into the showers. She stripped and got in, feeling the steamy water pound into her forehead.

'Better HERE than THERE…'

Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself, remembering she'd forgotten to get clothes. Unfortunately, the towel was shorter than she liked, showing off more of her figure and chest than she normally did, but she didn't think anyone would look…

As she walked past the infirmary, heading to the room to grab some clothes, the door opened suddenly, nearly making her jump, and Andy stood there, blushing scarlet. It took a moment for the moment to sink in, and her cheeks turned redder than her eyes.

Unfortunately, Raph decided to walk in at that moment…

"Rose…"

She heard the dangerous tone, and whirled around. "Dad, it's not what you think!!" she tried to calm him, and said, "Andy, run! Run like you've NEVER run before!" Don pulled Andy back into the infirmary, closing the door.

"I'm gonna KILL him…VERY slowly…"

"Dad, don't start jumping to conclusions!"

But Rose froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rose!! It's your turn!!" her hyper cousin called, and Raph smirked, pushing her slightly towards it.

"Go on, then…it's YOUR turn…"

She glared, saying, "You're evil…"

"I know…I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Gem was neutral about all the fuss Alice and Cathy were having over this little fashion show. She looked down at the snowy white sundress her cousins had picked out for her, a gold sash around her waist that matched the sunhat on her head, covering her ears, and the gold strappy high heels she was wearing as well.

Ruby was wearing a blue/white dress that one would probably wear to a club, since it only reached mid thigh and had no straps. Ruby wasn't happy about it, though she didn't say anything, tying on the blue strappy high heels.

Anna, shy, didn't want to leave the room, wearing a light purple belly shirt and white mini skirt.

Rose was grumpy and temperamental, wearing a pink tube top and black mini skirt, which was the opposite of the baggy pants and long sleeved shirts she usually wore. Gem, trying to cheer them up, said, "At least our dad's won't let you guys go topside dressed like that." Rose nodded, smirking.

"Sometimes, it's good to have an overprotective dad."

Ruby sighed, saying, "Well, MY dad's going to have a fit! At least they decided to let Gem keep her innocence…" Anna sighed, sitting down.

"My dad might take my inventions away…I blame Alice and Cathy…"

Gem giggled, saying, "I'll try to persuade them to stop it before it gets out of hand…" she opened the door, stepping out lightly before closing the door behind her. She spotted Uncle Don and Aunt Rachelle, but other than that, nothing. She started walking around, scenting out her cousins, when she heard unfamiliar footsteps. She paused, scenting the air cautiously.

'Oh…it's only one of those boys Rose brought home earlier…'

She didn't mind, since her father was probably watching the boy and his brother like a hawk. When she turned the corner, she nearly bumped into the younger of the two, but swiftly moved out of the way, surprising him. "Sorry." She muttered, smiling sheepishly. She noticed his stares, and tilted her head to the side cutely, asking, "Is something wrong?" he seemed embarrassed, blushing crimson.

"Oh! No. There's no problem."

She smiled sweetly, asking, "What's your name? I'm Gem."

"I'm Ben…"

"It's nice to meet you, Ben, but I've gotta go find my cousins. I'll see you some other time, alright?"

She waved slightly before moving down the hall, not noticing him staring after her. When she found her cousins, she gave them the best puppy dog eyes she could, and begged them not to do this again.

They agreed lightly…but said they had to wear the clothes for the rest of the day…in front of the two boys that Rose had brought earlier.

Gem didn't mind, and went back to tell her sister and cousins the news. Rose and Ruby weren't too happy about it, while Anna just blushed a deep crimson. Gem didn't mind, and walked back outside. She saw Crystal meditating with her mother, as usual, and smiled at her mother, who said how cute she looked.

She didn't mind, and went to grab a slice of pizza before her uncles, father, and two male cousins ate all of it. She smiled when her father walked in, saying, "What are you dressed up for? Another fashion show?" he smiled slightly, and she returned it ten-fold, saying, "Luckily, no. But we have to wear this for the rest of the day."

Leo sighed, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Alice and Cathy are just as bad as their parents…"

"But Uncle Mikey and Aunt Angel are fun!" she whined playfully, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, we're fun!"

Leo groaned as his youngest brother walked in, grabbing a couple slices of pizza.

"It's nice to know SOMEONE thinks I'm fun."

He smiled at Gem, who smiled back and went outside. Aunt Rachelle smiled at her, saying, "We need someone to look after the boy's. You know, make them feel more comfortable. Could you call Rose and watch them for us?" Gem nodded, going to get her temperamental cousin. When she told her, Rose started cursing, though she followed her anyway. As they entered the infirmary, Gem smiled warmly, and Rose frowned slightly. Don turned to them, probably finishing putting a bandage to a nasty gash on Andy's forehead, and he seemed surprised by Rose's attire.

"Um…why exactly…?"

"Alice and Cathy." Rose answered, knowing her uncle would understand easily enough. He nodded, saying, "Me and Rachelle are just gonna go get more medicine and bandages. It shouldn't take long." Gem nodded, and he left after that. Gem took a seat on a chair, as Rose took a seat on a work bench.

"So…you guys are brothers, right?" Gem questioned, looking curious. Ben nodded, seeming slightly embarrassed, and Gem smiled.

"I don't have brothers, but I have two cousins that are boys. But they act like kids."

Ben smiled slightly, but Rose thought she saw guilt on his features.

'Why would he be guilty?'

That's when Andy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Why exactly are you dressed like that, again?" she turned to look at him, and he blushed lightly. "My cousins are fashion freaks…they love to do this to us…" she answered, feeling a strange fluttering in her chest that she couldn't explain. She blushed slightly, but no one seemed to notice.

"So, why did you guys get attacked?" Gem questioned innocently, her emerald eyes filled with curiosity. "We're not really sure why…we were just walking through the park when they jumped us…" Rose didn't seem to see the suspicion that was growing in her gut, and said, "They must just like jumping people who take that path."

Gem nodded, saying, "We might never know why…" Ruby opened the door slightly, saying, "Uncle Mikey and dad are going on a sweep, guys." Gem nodded, and Ruby cast one distrustful glance at the brothers before closing the door. Anna came in after her, asking, "Do you guys need anything?" everyone shook their heads, and she shyly nodded, moving outside again quickly.

Gem smiled, saying, "Sorry about Anna…she's shy around strangers, but she's really sweet…" "Ruby just can't let her guard down." Rose added, glaring lightly at the door. After that, they all talked rather comfortably, feeling relaxed, a great feat for Rose, who never let her guard down.

'This is…nice…I want it to last forever…'


	3. Chapter 3

Gem and Ben seemed to be getting along great, but Rose couldn't help but see the guilt that flashed across his face whenever Gem gave him a trusting smile. Rose usually talked with Andy, and found they had some similarities. They both enjoyed sports, fighting, and other things that Rose got from her father as well.

Ruby was still untrusting, but she wasn't as cold to them after the first few days, though that was better than how Raph seemed to be taking it. As everyone was watching a good horror movie Mikey had rented, Gem kept jumping, making Rose wonder how her innocent cousin had become such a great ninja.

When something jumped out on the screen, Gem literally jumped into the air, accidentally landing on Ben's lap. Gem was too frightened at the moment to be scared, and only whimpered slightly, while Ben blushed scarlet, trying not to look at her. Ruby glared untrustingly, her ears laid back and tail bristling. Rose didn't really mind, but her eyes narrowed when guilt flashed through his eyes again. When the movie ended, Gem got off of him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…I'm not good with scary movies…"

"I-It's okay…"

Rose thought she imagined the stutter in his voice as she stood up. She went to the kitchen, Andy following her. "Thanks…" she turned to him with a questioning look as she grabbed a cup. "You know…for saving me and my brother before…" she softened softly as she got the orange juice. "It was nothing…you guys looked like you needed the help, anyway…"

She thought she saw guilt in his eyes, but it was gone the next moment, and she shook it off. "I do it all the time…kinda like a hobby…" she took a sip, and he nodded. "Um…" she looked at him again, questioning. "I was just wondering…would you…um…like to…I don't know…go out sometime?" he was blushing, looking at the ground intently.

She blushed too, saying, "Sure…that would be…nice…" he seemed relieved, asking, "Tomorrow at seven, then?" she nodded, smiling slightly, though she didn't notice the eyes glaring holes into Andy's head…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Andy took her to a movie, though she couldn't really enjoy it, what with all the thoughts and criticism of others screaming in her ears. When they got out, it was much darker than before, and she smiled at him slightly, saying, "We should head back. My dad will already be having a fit." He nodded hesitantly, and she pulled him back. But when she saw the door, her heart stopped. It was blasted in, and the living room beyond it was trashed. 'No!' she ran in, and saw that everything seemed toppled over, ripped to shreds, or snapped apart.

She felt tears in her eyes as she saw her family thrown against walls or held under furniture, out cold. 'No…no, this isn't happening!!' she didn't see Ben, but she also didn't see Gem. 'Where are they?'

"I'm sorry…"

She turned to Andy, questioning at first, then angrily.

"You planned this, didn't you?! You took me away so I couldn't help my family!!"

"I didn't want to…I swear!"

"Then why'd you do it?!"

She felt tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall.

"He just said he wanted the girl…he said he wouldn't hurt anyone…I wouldn't have agreed if anyone was going to get hurt…"

Rose's mind raced through the possibilities, and she gasped lightly.

"Kane…"

She saw the sadness in his eyes, and her own narrowed.

"How could you?! Do you know what he's going to do to her?! I can't believe this!!"

Her temper was out of her own control, and Andy could see that.

"I'm sorry…"

He was gone before she could lash out, and she cursed, calming down.

'This is all my fault! If I had been here, I could've protected her! It's my fault…my fault…it's all my fault…'


	4. Chapter 4

Gem couldn't believe she was back in this hellhole. She'd wished she wouldn't have to come back to this room again. It looked exactly the same, though, the last time she'd seen it, it was demolished, seemingly beyond repair. She hugged her knees, closing her eyes as she chanted in her head.

'This isn't real-This isn't real-This isn't real. It's just a nightmare-A nightmare-A nightmare. Ruby said it was just a nightmare. Mom said it was just a nightmare. Dad said it was just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare.'

She calmed down slightly, when she thought back to what happened at the lair.

'Why, Ben? Why did you have to do it?'

She felt like her heart was torn out, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her head in her knees, remembering his words.

'He didn't want to…but Kane made him…'

A shiver ran down her spine at the name of the demon god, but her fear was justified.

'Ben…if anything, please come and save me…please…'

She heard the doorknob turn, and the thought of her previous 'visit' to this room made her ears lay back and her tail lower. But when she saw Ben's familiar face, she perked slightly.

"Ben?"

He raised his hands, whispering, "Shhh…I'm here to get you out. Come on…" she immediately trusted him, a trait Ruby said would one day get her killed, though she never thought much of it. She followed him silently, which surprised him. She still seemed to open and trusting, though he'd betrayed her. He'd ripped his own heart out doing it, but he'd done it, nonetheless.

He led her out the back, whispering, "I can't leave. I'm sorry for what I've done, I really am. But as long as you're free, I'll live with it. Now go!" she hesitated, but he pushed her towards the manhole across the street, and she obediently went. She gave him pleading eyes before going down, and he felt the guilt lift off his heart.

'As long as she's safe…that's all I need to know…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was still beating herself up as her Aunt Amber and Uncle Leo fumed, ready to kill the two boys, when a small, innocent voice drifted through the doorway.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The only one who still called their parents was Gem, and everyone's heads snapped up to see her.

"Gem!!"

Amber immediately calmed down as she hugged her daughter.

"Are you okay? How did you escape?"

"Ben helped me."

Everyone seemed guarded as Amber asked, "Why would Ben help you?"

"He said he was sorry, mommy, and he compensated by freeing me."

"I'm not sure that was his intention." Ruby said, steely-eyed, and pissed off.

"I'm sure it was! He said he was sorry, and I believe him!"

Gem seemed so sure…Rose wasn't so sure, though she wished she had that much trust in Andy. She shook her head as Gem argued with her sister over the means of her escape, and said, "Andy said he was sorry…that he didn't want anyone hurt…that all Kane had wanted was Gem…" she looked up at her father. "I think he really didn't WANT to do this, dad…I think Kane made them, one way or another…"

"I think they just did it, so it doesn't matter if they're sorry or not."

Raph retorted, angry with himself that he'd left his daughter with him, and nearly lost his niece. Gem seemed furious, her temper flaring dangerously.

"You don't know him!"

She ran off to her room, and Ruby immediately softened, looking ashamed.

"Gem! Wait!"

Ruby went to apologize her sister as Rose stood up, her face troubled. She glared lightly at the wall, saying, "I'm going out." Before her father could argue, she was gone, and he cursed. He grabbed his trench coat and fedora, following his daughter as Sapphire sighed, rubbing her temples. 'I should've seen this coming!' she berated herself.

'I should've…but I didn't…'


	5. Chapter 5

Rose was on a tall building, hugging her knees as she looked down at the city, the cool breeze blowing her hair into her eyes. She felt so confused, and she didn't understand how she was supposed to control it all. She saw someone sit down beside her, and tensed until she saw them fully.

"Rose…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad." She answered, her voice guarded. Raph smirked, saying, "I remember that feeling…the feeling that you can't trust anyone else with your feelings…" he sighed, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you about when I was your age?"

She shook her head, resting it on his shoulder.

"Is it gonna be boring?"

He chuckled, saying, "No, it's not." He looked at the sky, saying, "When I was your age, I was just as bad as you are…I was hard headed, temperamental…I never let anyone in…" he smiled softly. "Except Amber…whenever I got too bad, she'd always find me and make me talk…I'd always feel better afterwards…like she lifted all the weight off my shoulders…After a few years, I learned to open up more to others…your mother kind of pushed her way in…I don't know why, but I didn't mind…it felt good to let everything out to someone else…"

Rose looked up at her father, feeling like she was actually walking in his footsteps.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind…it'll make you feel better…"

She sighed, looking down.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

He nodded, curiosity perked.

"I…I think I…"

She looked a little frustrated with her explanation.

"I think I love him…"

Raph's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Andy?"

She nodded, looking away.

"I don't know how it happened…but…when he said he was sorry…my mind was telling me to hate him…but my heart was telling me to trust him…"

She groaned, burying her face in her knees.

"I'm just so confused…"

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't be judgmental. "I've learned that you should always follow your heart…Amber did it, and look how she turned out." He smiled down at his daughter, who smiled up weakly.

"I wish I was like Gem…she seems so sure…"

"That's just her nature…she's very trusting…her instincts help guide that trust…but you need to learn about someone to trust them…Ruby still has that instinct, but she doesn't trust them yet…"

Raph seemed thoughtful.

"But there are still some instincts we have that tell us who to trust…"

Rose sighed, burying her face in his shoulder. He smiled softly, stroking her hair.

"Just follow your heart…trust me, it's never wrong…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane was pissed as he beat on the two brothers, his anger showing through his harsh blows.

'After all that planning, she STILL got away! Because these fools let their emotions get in the way!'

He knocked them both unconscious, and ordered his men to take the two to holding cells. He sat down, infuriated, thinking.

'I've watched them for eight years…eight years of planning, and they ruin it!'

He broke an arm off the chair, dropping it uninterestedly.

'But I WILL have her…no one's going to stop me…'

He couldn't help but imagine those wide, innocent jade eyes and gold hair.

'Let's see…who could I manipulate for my ends…'

He thought of each child, their personalities, their reactions to the two boys, when a thought made him smirk.

'Maybe another girl wouldn't be that bad of an idea…she's a wildcat, after all…'


	6. Chapter 6

Raph and Rose talked for hours up on the rooftop, and Rose smiled at all of the adventures her parents and uncles and aunts had gone through. When he let slip he'd been the Nightwatcher, Rose looked at him with surprise, and he smiled sheepishly, saying, "I didn't mean to say that…"

"YOU were the Nightwatcher? AWESOME!! That's so cool! I've read the old newspapers, and you were always the best part!"

He relaxed, and she said, "It would be so cool to be the Nightwatcher! To beat up punks like that would feel so great!" She paused, though, and Raph tensed.

"Hun…"

"Someone's here…" she muttered, her hands on her sai. A dark chuckle sent a shiver up her spine, making her tense.

"Well, if this isn't a cute little moment…"

Rose felt her temper flare, and turned around, glaring at the midnight eyes of Kane. Raph stood up, grabbing his sai tightly. "What do you want here?" Rose questioned hotly, standing up. "If you're here for something on Gem, you might as well leave now." She added, twirling her sai.

"I'm actually here for you."

Her red/brown eyes narrowed.

"Why me?"

Raph moved in front of her protectively, glaring.

"I heard of your little fight with my men a few days before…it's impressive, actually…they said you attacked like an angry bull…"

Rose's eyes hardened as she said, "They were pretty pathetic, actually…" he smirked.

"That's what makes you so interesting…"

"What are you getting at?" Raph questioned, a dangerous edge to his voice. Kane suddenly disappeared, appearing behind Rose, a hand over her mouth.

"I thought it would be interesting to see what you'd do in bed."

He whispered in her ear, making her shiver and kick him away, instinctively moving into her father's protective arms.

"You sick son of a-!"

Raph was pissed, pulling his daughter as far from the demon god as he could.

"Now, now…calm yourself…"

"Why are you after Rose and Gem?" Raph demanded to know, his eyes guarded and angry.

"That's something you'll need to find out on your own…"

He smirked, disappearing, and Raph didn't relax until he was sure the demon god was gone.

Rose was muttering something, and Raph rubbed soothing circles in her back, asking, "What is it, hun?"

"H-He…h-he hurt Andy and Ben…he just wants to use me and Gem for his own sick enjoyment…"

Raph's arms tightened around her, and said, "He won't get either of you, okay? I'll make sure of it, hun." She nodded, saying, "I'll feel better with you watching over me…" Raph lifted her up carefully, and headed back to the lair. Gem hadn't come out of the room, let alone let anyone in, but everyone was worried when they saw the usually sturdy, tough Rose being held in her father's arms, burying her face in his chest.

Sapphire and Crystal didn't need an explanation, already having read both their minds instantly, and Sapphire immediately started soothing her daughter as Raph explained what happened, getting angrier and angrier the longer he spoke. Amber tried to calm him, her soothing aura helping greatly, as she said, "None of us will let him get Rose OR Gem…I killed him once, and I'll do it again."

Rose seemed to snap out of her frightened stupor, and went to her room, forcing the door open. Gem was crying on the bed, but she tried to stop when the door opened. Rose closed it behind her, and sat next to her cousin.

"Gem…I understand how you feel…"

Gem looked up at her with teary eyes.

"How?"

"I guess you could say I lost my heart, too…"

She blushed as Gem sat up.

"So…you, too?"

Rose nodded, sitting with her back against the headboard.

"It's hard for your sister to understand…she just wants to protect you…"

She smiled softly at her cousin.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here…"

Gem immediately took the invitation, hugging her cousin as she cried, saying how scared she'd been, how much she loved Ben, how worried she was for him, and how she wished Kane would just leave them alone. Rose listened intently, soothing her cousin as her crying got worse, and kept saying how Kane wouldn't take her as long as they stayed with their family.

Gem nodded, and finally left the room with her cousin. The first thing Ruby did was apologize, and everything seemed alright again.

'I wonder how long this will last…'


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby never left her sister's side, just like Raph never left his daughter's. When they started going on sweeps again, Ruby was drafted by Amber to go, so Leo stayed behind to watch over the second born twin. Those who stayed behind, usually including Mikey, Angela, Alice, Cathy, Michael, John, and Anna, usually watched TV, their weapons strapped on.

Gem sat on her father's lap, being held like a small child, her face buried in his neck, while Rose sat next to her father, leaning on him as he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, his head on hers.

As they were watching 'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation', Amber thought it best that just her and Sapphire do the sweep for once, and headed out. When Ruby's ears perked and she snarled deep in her throat, making everyone around her tense. But when Gem sniffed the air, she perked, looking towards the door expectantly.

"Ben? Andy?"

Rose perked, looking at the door and seeing both boys there, on the brink of consciousness, and surprise filled her nearly crimson eyes.

"Andy!"

"Rose…I'm sorry…"

He fell unconscious, and Rose jumped over the couch, running to his side.

"Andy! Wake up, damn it!"

She lifted him up, and Gem helped pick up Ben. Ruby didn't seem too happy about it, but helped her sister a little, and they brought both boys to the infirmary, Don following them. As he checked them out, he found some whip scars on their backs, making Gem whimper and Rose nearly break a desk, though Anna was able to save it.

"When I get my hands on that jackass, he'll wish he'd died eight years ago!"

Rose threatened, looking murderous enough to do just that. Raph sighed, thinking, 'That temper seems familiar…' The two girls stayed in the infirmary, watching over the unconscious boys with either Don or Anna, until they started stirring. Rose jumped up when Gem shot up from her seat, and Ben sat up, a hand to his head.

"Ben! You're okay!"

He seemed surprised, and his eyes widened when he saw Gem.

"Gem? Where are we?"

"You're at the lair. Are you okay?" Gem questioned softly, putting a hand lightly on his forehead.

"We got away from him…we needed to make sure you guys were okay…"

Gem nodded slightly.

"We're sorry for what we did…it wasn't our fault…"

Rose turned to Andy, who looked guiltily at the floor.

"Then why'd you do it?" Rose questioned, her voice and eyes softening involuntarily.

"We sold our souls to him…to protect our family…but let's just say he didn't keep his end of the deal…and we have to do as he says regardless…"

Rose's grip on the desk had increased to devastating proportions, and she snapped a large chunk off. She looked at it in surprise, then smiled sheepishly.

"Oops…"

"Rose…"

She turned to her Uncle Don, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Donnie sighed, saying, "Its okay…just this once…" Rose smiled gratefully, and watched as Don checked the boys for injuries. Andy still seemed guilty, probably thinking Rose hadn't forgiven him, and she couldn't help the guilt in her stomach that chewed at her entrails like a fox.

Donnie sighed, saying, "They'll be fine…but Leo and Amber will have a long talk with you two about what you did." Gem sighed, saying, "Mommy and daddy have tempers, but they shouldn't be too mad…" she smiled slightly.

"But Ruby hasn't learned how to trust people very well…"

The boys sighed, and Ben said, "We knew we wouldn't exactly be welcomed back with open arms…" Rose nodded slightly, saying, "You had their trust…but it's hard to get it all back…" Gem nodded, saying, "I'm gonna get a drink…you guys want anything?" her sweet, trusting smile seemed to make Ben blush scarlet, but both brothers turned down her offer. She left to get her drink, and Rose shifted somewhat uncomfortably. When Ben finally settled to sleeping, Rose looked at the ground, strangely shy.

"Andy…"

He looked up, probably still uneasy, and she couldn't help the crimson blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I-I'm not mad at you…I've already forgiven you…"

"…Why?"

She blushed deeper, muttering something.

"What? I didn't hear you…"

She mumbled it louder, but he could barely hear her voice.

"Rose, what is it? I can't hear you."

He moved closer, leaning in to hear better.

"…Because I love you…"

He didn't think he'd heard her right, and gave her a surprised, questioning look. Her face turned redder, if that was possible, and she nodded, saying, "I love you…" the questioning look in his eyes faded to a softer emotion, and she could hardly make eye contact.

"I love you, too…"

She looked up at him in surprise, when she felt his lips on her own. It was such a foreign feeling, but not one she disliked. She closed her eyes, kissing back, when the sound of people falling over made them both pull apart. She opened the door to see her whole family, minus her mother and aunt, on the floor, anime-style, in shock. She started tapping her foot, hands on her hips.

"May I help you?"

They all looked up, most of them nervously, especially since she had that serious, angry expression on her face.

"Um…I swear, we didn't see anything-!"

Don's explanation was blown when Alice and Cathy stood up, saying,

"You guys were so KAWAII!! You're cute when you're shy!!"

A vein pulsed in Rose's forehead, and she pulled her fist back, ready to strike, but Andy came up behind her, grabbing her wrist.

"Calm down, Rose!"

She glared at them, saying, "You're all pretty lucky my sai are in my room!" Gem smiled sheepishly, saying, "I'm just gonna go see Ben…" she moved past Rose like a shadow, a flash of gold the only thing showing she had moved inside, and Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose, fighting a migraine.

"When I open my eyes, I better not see anybody…for YOUR sakes…"

She heard a frantic scuffling, and opened her eyes to see everyone had run off. She sighed, turning to Andy.

"They don't understand the word 'privacy'…"

He smiled, nuzzling her neck.

"Do you want me to leave, too?"

She smiled softly, feeling the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"No…I don't want you to leave…"

'Never…I never want to lose you…'


	8. Chapter 8

Raph didn't seem too happy about those two being together, and watched them like a hawk. Whenever they cuddled up on the couch, he'd be in a chair nearby, making sure Andy didn't do anything Raph would make him regret.

Whenever they went out in the sewers, Raph would watch them, either to protect them if they were attacked, or to beat the hell out of Andy if he tried to make a move. At the moment, everyone was watching a movie, though Amber, Leo, Ruby, and Raph weren't focused on 'Spider-Man 3'.

Crystal was fast asleep on her mother's lap, probably bored, while Sapphire listened to some music from her headphones. Halfway through the movie, Amber perked, her wolf ears moving around to listen better, when Asuka ran in, her pack of fully grown pups behind her.

With eight years of training from their mother, the pups became wolfish dogs, though they were still lovable in their own way. Akako got on Ruby's lap, while Ai lay down by Gem's feet, looking comfortable, as the others went to their respective owners.

Asuka nuzzled Amber's hand, saying, "Be on guard…something's coming…" Amber nodded slightly, looking back at the TV screen as Mikey jumped up, cheering on Spider-Man, while Rose argued, cheering for Venom.

"Come on, Venom! Knock his block off!"

"Come on, Spidey! Web-sling his butt!"

This went on until Venom died, and Rose sat back down in a huff, saying, "It was dumb luck! All of it! Venom would've won if Spider-Man hadn't found those poles!"

"But he did! So-HA!!"

They got in a verbal squabble, but it was actually rather comical.

"Venom beats Spidey ANY day! No questions asked! Even the Green Goblin beat his ass! Come ON!"

"He was caught off guard with that one! It does NOT count!"

"Yes, it DOES count! Because he got his ass WHOOPED!! And, if you hadn't noticed, he ALWAYS gets his ass whooped!! And don't you forget it!!"

"He always wins in the end!"

"'Cause he's the super hero! Of COURSE the creator will make him win!"

This went on for a while, until Raph and Angela got up to break them apart.

"Now that THAT'S been done…"

Raph sighed, sitting down comfortably. Rose sighed, crossing her arms in a huff.

"Venom is better…"

"Spidey is better!"

Before Rose could retort, Raph grabbed her arm, saying, "Don't push him…" She huffed, and Gem sighed, saying, "It's just a show…"

"NO IT'S NOT!!"

Rose and Mikey yelled in unison. Raph sighed, saying, "She just set them off like explosives…" As Rose and Mikey went from explaining the greatness of the comic to fighting all over again, Rose eventually lost her temper and stormed off. Raph got up, ready to go get her, when her sharp cry of surprise made everyone jump to their feet.

Raph didn't waste a second, and was already heading for the hole, where the front door used to be, faster than the others would've expected. There was a crashing sound, and Rose ran back in, stumbling slightly, sai in hand.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

She breathed deeply for a moment, but smiled sheepishly, blushing.

"It's nothing…"

"Rose."

Raph's tone was demanding, and she put her hands behind her head, saying, "It's nothing, seriously…" Raph glared, and she sighed, saying, "Promise you won't laugh?" everyone gave her confused looks, and she said, glaring lightly.

"Promise."

They all nodded, and she glared lightly before walking just outside, and crossed her arms. They all looked out, and Ruby cracked a smile.

"A toad? Are you SERIOUS?"

"Shut up!"

Rose snapped, glaring hotly.

"Look, it's just sitting there! What's there to be scared of?"

"I'm not scared!! It just surprised me!!"

"It's sitting there…and it surprised you HOW?"

"Shut up, Ruby!"

Rose fumed, and Ruby smirked, saying, "If you're not scared, then why're you getting so mad?"

"Because you're annoying me!!"

Leo and Raph looked at the two like they were children, while everyone else looked at the two like they were hypocrites…which they were…Sapphire sighed, and her and Amber pulled the two girls apart before either could pull out their weapons.

"Rose…it's okay to be scared…" Sapphire said soothingly, but Rose wrenched loose from her mother's hold, saying, "I already told you! I'M NOT SCARED!!" she went back into the lair, and everyone cringed as the bedroom door slammed.

Raph sighed, saying, "Well…THAT went well…" Sapphire glared at him slightly, saying, "Well, maybe YOU can do better!"

"Whoa! Don't sick her on ME!"

"Raph…"

Sapphire had that 'Your one word away from sleeping on the couch' tone, and he sighed, saying, "Fine! I'm going-I'm going!" he walked inside, and Leo turned to Amber.

"Were we EVER like that?"

"YOU guys were…"

She answered playfully, and turned to Ruby.

"You know better than to tease Rose. She might've lost her temper!"

"She wouldn't have hit me anyway." Ruby answered, and Amber sighed.

"As the leader of the others, you need to be understanding…"

Ruby's eyes hardened.

"Maybe I don't want to be leader."

Amber sighed.

"You know you have to…"

"But I won't!"

Now they had TWO pissed off teenagers that just ran into the lair, and Amber started banging her head against the wall.

"Why is this so DIFFICULT?! We weren't like this when WE were their age!!"

Leo sighed, saying, "I'll go talk to her…" Amber nodded, looking exasperated, and Leo followed his daughter. Ruby was in a small room she'd found when she was younger, and used whenever she just needed to be alone. When she heard her father jump up, her ears laid back.

"Just leave me alone…" she muttered, hugging her knees.

"What's wrong?"

He sat down beside her, and she tensed.

"…It's too much…I can't take it…"

She seemed to shrink, and Leo picked her up, holding her on his lap.

"What's too much?"

"…Why do I have to be the responsible one?! There are nine of us!! Rose could do it! Or Crystal!!"

"Sweetheart…that's the thing…they COULD, but they just don't have what it takes…"

Ruby sighed, cuddling into her father, still not soothed. He thought of what might make her feel better, and smiled softly.

"Remember that movie you liked so much when you were little?"

"'Lion King', 'Lion King 2', or 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

"The second one."

She nodded.

"Remember the songs?"

"It's hard to forget…I watched the movie at least fifty times…"

"How about we sing one? Just to cheer up?"

She seemed undecided, but nodded.

"Which one?"

"I don't remember the name…but I'm sure it went like this…"

Sometimes, Mikey would joke that Ruby got her natural singing ability from her mother, but she thought it was from her father, and she snuggled against him as his voice filled the small room:

(Leo)  
As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one 

Ruby caught her time to start, remembering the song so well, that she didn't to think of the words as she sang, her voice ringing gently against the walls:

(Ruby)  
If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

(Leo)  
Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

Ruby smiled, feeling lighter, before she caught on. "You were trying to tell me something, weren't you?" he smiled, nodding. "Well…I guess it isn't that bad…" she smiled wider, and nuzzled against him more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Raph had just made it to the bedroom door, and knocked loudly.

"Rose, can I come in?"

"Are you going to tease me about being 'scared'?"

Raph opened the door, saying, "No, I'm not gonna tease you, hun…" she was glaring at the wall, sitting on her bed, and Raph sat down next to her.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, hun…"

"No its not…I can't be scared…"

Her glare on the wall seemed to intensify.

"I'm supposed to be the tough one…I'm supposed to hold everyone up…when no one else can…"

Raph sighed, picking her up, much to her surprise, and put her on his lap.

"Dad-!"

"Listen, hun. It's okay to be scared sometimes…to be truly brave…is to face your fears…"

Rose sighed, looking at her hands.

"…But I can't…"

"And this is coming from my daughter? The one that ran straight into a fight with that old basturd without a second thought? The same girl that stood up to a group of thugs all by herself?"

"That's not what I mean…"

He gave her a questioning, expectant look, and she sighed.

"I'm not worried about what'll happen to me…I've never been worried…I'm worried I won't be able to protect them…"

He understood the feeling all too well, and held her tighter.

"As long as you keep trying, you'll never really fail…"

"But-!"

"Now don't give me that! You're tough…for a girl…"

She smiled, punching her father lightly on the arm, making him smile. She sighed, snuggling against his chest. She loved this sense of safety she got when she was in her father's arms like this.

"Feeling better, hun?"

"Yeah but can we just stay like this a little longer?"

He smiled, nodding, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'I never want to lose this feeling…never…'


	9. Chapter 9

Rose couldn't help that she started opening up to Andy more and more, showing him things only her immediate family knew. But now, she was going to show him something no one else knew about her.

She put down the radio, slipping out of her shoes easily before stepping into the middle of the room. Andy sat down, giving her a questioning, expectant look, which she only returned with a small smile.

She turned on the radio, and calmed herself before starting the difficult dance moves. Her cousin, Ruby, had gotten the singing skills, but she'd gotten the dancing skills.

They were opposites, Rose was sure of it.

During training and fighting, Ruby was smooth and graceful, while Rose could be rough and slightly clumsy. But, dancing, Ruby was clumsy, while Rose was graceful and sure-footed.

As the music sped up, so did her dancing, and Andy looked on with amazement. When the music ended, Rose stopped, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths as she pulled herself from the inner peace she'd sustained while dancing, and smiled slightly.

"What do you think?"

"That was…beautiful…I didn't think you could do that." He answered truthfully, smiling as he stood up.

"Just don't spill!" she warned, mock-glaring.

"Nobody else knows, and I want to keep it that way!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, saying, "I'll do my best." She smiled up.

"You'd better."

He smiled again, before a thought entered his mind, making him turn serious.

"Rose, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

She gave him a questioning look, wanting to know what he needed to say.

"There's one way to kill him…"

She concentrated her attention on him like a searchlight, wanting to know more.

"From what I know, a cross has to be soaked in holy water and it must pierce his heart…"

He gave off a small, joking smile.

"Kind of like a vampire…"

She smiled only slightly at the joke, saying, "How'd you find out?"

"A little research…"

She wasn't sure how that was possible, but when she remembered how Anna had found some info on the Internet, and forgot about it.

"So you want to do something private?"

"Are you sure we can?"

"Why?" Andy questioned, confused, until Rose glared at the door.

He turned to see a few shadows jump away from the light of the doorway, and Rose grabbed her sai, saying, "When I get out there, I better not see ANYBODY!!"

There was scurrying, and she went outside to see that Mikey, the lovable oaf, had tripped, and knocked almost everybody else down, except a lucky Ruby, who'd gotten out of range in time.

"Just because your ninja DOESN'T mean I can't have privacy!" Rose snarled.

"Don't make me bring a toad in here." Ruby joked, when Rose tackled her in fury.

As they wrestled on the ground, the others stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Okay…how do we do this?" Raph questioned, the two girls starting to wrestle and roll across the ground.

"Ruby, can you stop-?"

Ruby snarled sharply, and it silenced everybody. Akako whimpered, and Asuka seemed to frown slightly in annoyed pain. Amber pulled on gloves, saying, "I'll try to separate them…" Leo held her back, saying, "I wouldn't…you'll lose an arm…" "You guys are babies…" she muttered, but she couldn't fight with the logic.

Gem eventually got a bucket of water, and, before Raph and Leo could stop her, dumped the contents on the fighting girls. Both screamed at the cold water, and jumped apart.

"What the f#$ing HELL!?!"

Rose glared hotly at her cousin, while Ruby shook her head, glaring as her wet wolf ears lay back against her head.

"Gem…"

Her tone was dangerous, and Gem's ears went back as her tail lowered. She smiled sheepishly.

"So…you guys happy or what?"

Rose stood up calmly, which probably scared her cousin more than her fiery temper, before saying, "Gem…what have I told you about throwing water on me?"

"Not to…"

Rose held the poor girl up by the collar of her shirt.

"And what did I say I'd do if you did?"

"Um…hit me?"

"Yep."

As Rose raised her fist, Raph caught it, saying, "Okay, hun. No need to hit her." After a moment, Rose released her cousin, saying, "Fine…but I'm still not happy…" she stormed off, and Ruby sighed, still sitting on the floor, wiping the water from her eyes.

Leo helped her up, and she shook her tail and head to try and dry off. She eventually went off as well, and Amber rubbed her temples.

"It wasn't this hard before…"

"You weren't the adult then, my daughter..."

Everyone turned to Splinter, who'd aged more over the years. He still helped train his grandchildren, but he wasn't as active, allowing Amber the right to hit them over the head with his cane when they did something deserving of it.

"I guess…but I was still in control…"

She defended weakly, and Splinter smiled knowingly.

"You've lost your temper as often as Raphael, and you've gotten yourself into 'moods' on more than one occasion. Do you really think that it was easy for me?"

She smiled sheepishly, saying, "Oh…THAT…well…I had a perfect reason for that…" Mikey smiled impishly.

"What's the reason, then?"

"Um…well…you see…there comes a time when girl's have there 'time'-."

The SMART turtles immediately stopped her.

"NO!!"

Sapphire sighed.

"Did it EVER occur to you guys that woman have their 'time' every month? Or did you just never REALLY consider Amber a girl?"

"If they didn't, I have a bone to pick with them!" Amber threatened.

She glared at Raph mainly, who held up his hands defensively.

"Whoa! I NEVER thought you weren't a girl! …Only when you were beating on me…"

"Let's bring those memories back then…"

As she started hitting Raph, Leo couldn't help the smile.

"Why aren't ya hitting Leo?" Raph complained.

"'Cause I know HE knows I'm a woman!"

"How?"

She stopped hitting Raph to look at Mikey like he'd lost his head.

"Mikey…stop worrying me like that…"

"What's worrying you?"

Angela sighed, saying, "Mikey…remember how we got our kids?"

He nodded.

"Imagine that…but it's Amber and Leo…"

There was silence for a moment before Mikey ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

"That is the NASTIEST thing I've ever imagined!!!"

Amber smacked him over the head, saying, "You're more immature than your own children!!" Alice and Cathy looked out of the closet when they heard that, and Michael and John looked up expectantly from their skateboards. Leo sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"Well…I say we get some sleep…"

There was another skirmish, with Ruby teasing her cousin about her dancing, and Leo pulled them apart this time, Sapphire glaring at her own daughter, keeping her from attacking again.

"Sleep…NOW!!"

A sleep-deprived Amber was something NO ONE wanted to see, and everyone ran to bed in a flash. As she lay in bed, Leo wrapping his arms around her waist, she smiled, kissing his neck softly.

"Mikey's a baby…" she muttered.

"I've noticed…but we still love him…"

"Unfortunately…" Amber answered with a small giggle as his fingers traveled up her spine. Before they could continue, the door opened, and a small little voice floated in.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Amber shot up, ignoring Leo's disappointed look, and asked, "What is it, sweetheart?" Gem walked up, hugging a stuffed dog toy to her chest.

"I had a nightmare…"

Amber remembered that her own nightmares had been omens, and asked, putting her daughter on the bed, "What was it about?"

"It was me and Rose and everything was dark and I was wondering what was going on when Rose took out her sai and told me to run, so I did, but I heard something like blood, and turned around and saw…him…with blood on his hands and Rose was behind him and she wasn't moving and…"

Gem whimpered, her ears laid back, and Amber soothed her, softly singing a lullaby as Leo sat up. Leo put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, saying, "Everything will be fine…we won't let anything happen to you…" Gem nodded slightly, and soon fell asleep in her mother's arms.

'I never wanted you to feel this fear…never…'


	10. Chapter 10

Uncle Mikey and Aunt Angela decided it would be fun to play board games, since everyone seemed to be getting tired of the TV…though they really weren't…

"Dad…stop them…" Rose begged, as Angela took out Monopoly and The Game Of Life.

"I've tried…I've tried so many times it hurts…"

She sighed overdramatically, leaning back as Monopoly was put out and the money given out.

"Can you all just kill me now?"

Angela hit her shoulder playfully, saying, "It won't be that bad! It'll be fun!"

"I have a feeling this won't end well…" Amber muttered, fidgeting herself.

As the game went on, everyone loosened up, and laughing and teasing filled the air.

"Man! When did you get so poor, hun?" Amber teased her husband, elbowing him playfully.

"Hey! I'm not as poor as Raph!"

"HEY!!"

"Come on, dad, I'm basically supporting you." Rose teased lightly, and Crystal smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm supporting Uncle Mikey."

"I'm not doing THAT badly…" Mikey weakly defended himself.

"The only one REALLY rich is Donnie." Rachelle said, smiling.

"Duh! He's smart!" Alice answered her aunt, looking at her small pile of bills.

"Anna's right behind him. Right?" Gem looked sweetly at her cousin, who looked down shyly and said, modestly, "I'm not that great at this game…"

Don sighed, seeing his shyness had infected his daughter more than it had him, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, saying, "You don't have to be ashamed of being good at something. Be proud of it, sweetheart."

She smiled shyly, saying, "I'll try…"

Rose sighed, putting her hands behind her head.

"How'd a shy girl like Anna come out of eight others that are loud, obnoxious, ANNOYING,"

She looked pointedly at Ruby.

"And childish?"

Everyone shrugged, and Ruby sighed.

"You're a child yourself, you know."

"I'm more of an adult than you!"

Ruby couldn't hold back the laughter, saying, "Are you kidding?! You throw a tantrum like a five year old!"

"I'll show YOU a tantrum!!"

Then started the wrestling, but it wasn't serious. It was more like play fighting than anything else, and even the most dim could see that the cousin's weren't really angry. In fact, it was obvious they were rather close.

When they separated in laughter, the rest of the family joining in, they all unconsciously lowered their guard. Rose fell backwards onto her back, holding her sides as she laughed.

For the first time in so long, she was relaxing.

But the moment a voice pierced through the air, cutting off the laughter, she tensed, ready to spring to her feet.

"Well, isn't this a heart-warming moment."

Rose shot up, reaching for her sai. Amber's eyes flashed an icy blue as a snarl made her tail bristle. Gem hid behind her mother, whimpering softly.

Rose grabbed her sai, only to have her father pull her behind him, his own sai in his hands.

"What are you here for now, Kane?"

Rose glared hotly, her eyes looking more like live fire than anything. Ruby looked more pissed than anyone, probably because of everything he'd already done to her family.

'If I'm supposed to be the leader, then I need to protect them…'

She pulled out her katana, and knew Crystal had already caught wind of her plan, for she snapped her fans open, the blades that popped out looking deadly.

Both girls rushed at once, too fast for their parents to stop them, and engaged in deadly combat, barely dodging and landing blows. As they were distracted, what looked like thugs flooded in, and Amber snarled savagely, making most of them stop in their tracks, and think twice about fighting her.

She pulled out her double bladed swords, and turned to her daughter.

"Stay back, sweetheart…"

Gem nodded, and Amber ran in, knocking more opponents aside then she'd ever done with her mace, and Raph would've been in there too, but Sapphire held him back, and took out her fans. As the women fought off the army, the kids tried to understand what was going on.

Ruby was smacked away, hitting the wall so hard it made a crater.

"R-RUBY!!"

Gem took a step towards her sister.

"Stay back!"

Gem froze as Ruby got up, wiping some blood from her lips.

"I'll be fine…just stay back…"

"But…"

Before Gem could say anything, Ruby was running in again. She just wouldn't stay down, and Gem felt like someone was punching her in the chest as she watched.

"RUBY!!"

She couldn't hold in the pained cry anymore, and when her sister flew into her, she caught her, falling backwards onto her butt.

"Ruby!! Ruby, wake up!! Sis!!"

She shook her unconscious sister, who was pinning her down to the ground. Crystal was held by the throat, and thrown to the floor.

"Sis!!"

Rose was too busy fighting off ten thugs to immediately run to her sister's aid, but she immediately forgot about the group when she saw him moving towards a pinned Gem, Ruby on top of her, almost like a shield. No one seemed to notice Ruby was starting to stir, for Gem was probably too terrified to realize there was fighting going on.

"Come on, angel…you're coming with me…"

Gem whimpered, ears laid back and tail lowered as she hugged her sister's semi-conscious body. When she felt his fingers brush against her cheek, she cringed, moving back, wishing that someone would stop him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!!!"

A sai at his throat made him freeze, and Rose's deadly glare could've matched Amber's.

"If you touch her again, I'll do worse than cut your throat…and Ruby'll make you go through a living hell as it is…"

She forced down her own fear, and took her father's advice.

'_To be truly brave…is to face your fears…_'

"Cut the brave act…"

In a flash of movement too fast for her mind or eyes to catch, he disarmed her of one sai and slammed her into the wall by her wrists.

'When the HELL did THIS happen?!'

She struggled violently, ready to hit him away, when she felt his breathe on her ear, and shivered.

"What's wrong, love? Scared? Or are you just upset that you can't stop the inevitable?"

She froze, her anger boiling in her chest.

"I'm NOT afraid of you!!" she hissed, malice in her voice.

He chuckled darkly.

"Spunk…that's what I like about you…"

When she felt him free one hand and trace her jaw line, she fought to break free.

"Get your hands OFF of her!!"

Amber was bombarded by thugs, and fought viciously, trying to reach them.

"Not so tough now, eh?"

Amber's angry snarl and savage glare could've made the devil himself wet his pants and scream like a little girl.

"I'LL DO WORSE THAN CUT YOUR THROAT THIS TIME!!! I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH SO MUCH TORTURE YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO KILL YOU!!!"

A strange energy spun around her like a silent tornado, throwing the thugs aside.

"And I'll make sure you never come near my family again…"

She charged, moving faster than anyone had ever seen her, and her weapons clashed with savage claws, Rose scrambling away from the contact.

"Rose, move!" Amber ordered, the angry snarl still in her voice.

Rose understood immediately, and ran to her cousin.

"Come on!" she urged, practically dragging Gem away, going through a hidden tunnel in a far wall before coming out in a dark sewer tunnel. Both girls grew up in the dark sewers, and their eyes adjusted immediately to the dark light, and they ran down, making hardly any sound as their feet hit the ground.

Rose pulled out her Shell Cell, thinking of calling Aunt April and Uncle Casey, obviously not blood related relatives, but she wouldn't say that when the couple brought candy and presents. She flipped it open, ignoring the rising panic in her chest.

As she punched in the number and let it ring softly, she looked up at the pipes overhead.

"Come on." She whispered, helping Gem up before jumping up after her.

She held it to her ear, giving Gem the sign to stay quiet.

"Hello?"

"Aunt April! We have a problem."

"What is it?"

The worry in her voice was obvious, especially since she'd heard about what happened eight years ago.

"Well…Kane's kind of…back…"

"Oh God…is Gem okay?"

"She's fine. But everyone stayed to fight him while I ran with her…"

She heard Casey's voice dimly in the receiver as April explained the situation.

"Just stay safe. We're coming to help them out."

"Stay safe…"

The sincerity in her voice made April pause.

"Of course…"

They hung up, and Rose softly closed the Shell Cell.

"Just stay quiet." She whispered to her cousin.

"This is a good hiding spot, but you need to stay quiet to hide well."

Gem nodded mutely, and Rose sighed.

"It's okay…"

Rose pulled her cousin closer, giving her a somewhat comforting one-armed hug. Gem heard footsteps below, and whimpered softly, burying her face into Rose's shoulder. Rose tried to slow her racing heart, when what looked like a thunderbolt nearly hit her, breaking the pipe in front of her.

'Shit!'

Rose took hold of her cousin and jumped away before the sludge could hit them, and started running low through the pipe work, something she'd been doing since she was a child, but Gem had never done herself. When the girl tripped, falling through the pipes, she pulled Rose down with her, and both slammed into the sewer water.

"Ewwwww…" Rose complained, shaking the water from her hair.

"Rose…"

Rose turned to her cousin, pulling her up to her knees.

"…Sorry…"

"No prob, just COME ON!"

Rose stood up, pulling her cousin up, and was about to bolt when electricity hit the wall ahead of her, making fire spread like a wall before them.

"SHIT!!"

She glared at the figure behind her, and pulled out a sai.

"Gem, jump and keep running…"

"B-But…"

"GO!" Rose hissed, and Gem obeyed, jumping over the flames with all the skill she possessed, and kept running.

Rose pulled out her other sai, twirling them expertly.

'I'll hold him off…he won't get Gem if I can still breathe…'

"Staying behind, love? I was actually expecting that…"

"Shut the hell up before I cut out your vocal cords, Kane."

Her voice was calm yet deadly, not a combination she used often, but when she did, even her father ran for cover.

She looked at the blades of her sai almost thoughtfully, and tightened her grip. She felt her training kick in as he went to attack her, and stabbed him in the arm before jumping over him, kicking him in the side.

She tried to stay ahead, remembering Ruby's words after having seen her dance.

'If you can imagine dancing while fighting or doing katas, you'll be able to move more fluidly.'

She tried, she really tried sinking into that inner peace she loved so much about dancing, but it wasn't working.

'Why can't it be simple?!'

He hit her into a wall, and her back made a crater as it hit the wall.

"Owww…"

She got up slowly, her knees buckling slightly. She moved slower than before, and got hit on the arm, smashing into some pipes.

"Damn…"

She got up, looking at the 'battlefield'.

'At least they'll know where we were…'

She got up again, feeling a bruise forming on the back of her right arm, where she'd hit the pipe. She was about to charge when he appeared behind her.

"Time to sleep, love…"

'No!!'

But she couldn't fight the darkness, and crumpled to the floor.

'Dad…daddy…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gem couldn't help but feel she should go back, but her frantic legs, pumping with adrenaline, refused to stop. She soon hit what looked like a dead end, but she immediately found the crevice in the wall she could fit into to get to the other side. As she wriggled through, she heard those footsteps again, and her ears lowered.

'No! Rose!'

She went through, and started running, putting her hands on her double-bladed swords.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, angel?"

A hand grabbed her wrist, and she panicked, her instincts kicking in. A sharp snarl and bristling tail accompanied claws and five cuts on Kane's cheek. She jumped back, holding her blades tight.

"Well, it looks like you've grown claws, kitten…"

The snarl was from the hidden wolf pride she couldn't hold back, the pride that made her snarl and fight and detest most felines. (Klunk's an exception, even to the pups and Asuka)

"Where's Rose?"

"She's fine…for now…"

She couldn't help that her blood boiled over, and her eyes swirled into an icy blue.

"I'm sick of this!!"

Her savage temper rarely ever showed itself, but NO ONE had ever pushed her so far.

"If the only way to stop this is to kill you, then I'll do it!!"

She may not look it, but she was a deadly fighter when she had the heart to hurt someone, and BOY, did she want to hurt the demon god before her. All her frustration, all her rage, everything she'd ever bottled up and hid behind smiles and feigned happiness, flowed through her body like adrenaline, making her heart race and her legs and arms move faster than she remembered.

It seemed to surprise the demon god as well, though he still overpowered her.

'Where are the others? Mommy? Daddy?'

She could almost imagine seeing her whole family rushing in to help her, but…it just wasn't going to happen…

"Night, angel…"

Darkness…cold…

'Ruby…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadows were rushing through the tunnels, searching, listening, looking…but they found nothing. One shadow stopped, and picked up two sai.

"No…"

He held them close, as if maybe they'd tell him where their owner was taken…but it was hopeless…futile…but he couldn't help but hope…

"Raph…"

He looked up at Amber, who looked just as worried as him, and felt guilty at the cut on her jaw line, running from next to her left eye and down to her chin.

"Come on…Asuka, pick up her scent…"

Asuka dutifully obeyed, and Raph stood up.

"We'll get them back…"

Amber smiled weakly.

"Has big sister ever lied before?"

He tried to smile at the joke…he really did…but he couldn't find it in himself…even for her…If she wasn't the oldest, she'd probably have broken down in either tears or rage by now, and destroyed half the city to find her daughter…and they both knew it…

'Maybe at least ONE of them got away…'

Raph hoped, looking at the craters and broken pipes. They kept going, when they reached what looked like a dead end. Amber squeezed through an opening, and looked surprised at what was before her.

'Gem…'

She looked at the 'battlefield' before her, her daughter's scent making her relax, but the scent mingling with it made her snarl in rage.

"THE BASTURD!!!"

She smashed the floor with her fists, but anger was soon replaced by tears as she lifted up her daughter's weapons.

'I'll get you back, hun…I won't let anything happen to you…I promise…'


	11. Chapter 11

Rose woke up with a throbbing pain in her head, and would've rubbed her eyes had they not been restrained. She opened her eyes, and noticed her wrists were chained to the top posts on a bed, but her legs were free.

'OKAY…'

She sat up slightly on the bed, her arms staying down, and looked around. The king-sized bed in the middle of the room had a dresser, a vanity mirror decorated with carved roses on top, at the foot of the bed, a high, small window to her left, and a large closet and door to her right.

'Great…now I need to find a way OUTTA here…'

She tried to concentrate on blasting the handcuffs off, but she couldn't concentrate enough to make sure it wouldn't blast her hand off.

'I need to relax…'

She breathed in, slowly sinking into that inner peace she was unused to, and found her concentration grow. She blasted one, and made to grab her sai before cursing.

'My SAI!! I DROPPED them!! This is NOT my day!!'

She growled softly, trying to regain that inner peace, when she heard the doorknob jingle. She tensed, and glared at the incomer.

"You sick son a b#$...You're lucky I don't have my sai, or you'd have no stomach…"

He smirked.

"Always bitter, I see…"

"It's hard not to be…especially when a demon god tortures your boyfriend…"

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Really…then it'll hurt when I say that most of them were killed…including the traitors…"

It felt like a boulder smashed into her chest.

'My family…he killed them…he killed them! And Andy!'

Her temper flared white-hot, but before she could do anything, he'd pinned her down to the bed.

"No one's coming to save you, love…"

"I don't need saving!!!" She hissed, struggling violently.

"You failed your family and your love…you can't seem to protect anyone, can you?"

She stopped, feeling guilt weigh down her chest.

"I-I tried! I tried!!"

"But it wasn't good enough, love…do you want to know what your father said? Just before I left?"

He smirked.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with a weakling like you…he was surprised you were his daughter."

It was like her heart and spirit snapped in two, and the fire in her eyes nearly died out.

"No…he wouldn't…he wouldn't…"

"Don't deny the truth, love…"

She didn't resist as his hands moved to her hips, too lost in her guilt and pain to even notice, and he smirked, pulling up her shirt slightly. She twitched slightly, but didn't show any other signs of coming out of her pained world. He was about to pull it off when the window shattered, and a pissed off Raph hit him squarely with his shoulder, knocking him off.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!"

His voice seemed to snap her out of her strange trance, and she looked up at him surprise.

"Dad…"

He looked back at her with a worried expression, and freed her other hand as Leo and Mikey jumped in with Crystal and Anna, ready to fight.

"Daddy…"

She hugged her father tight, near tears, surprising him.

"Sweetheart…"

"H-He told me you all d-died…th-that it was m-my fault…th-that y-you hated m-me…"

THAT pushed Raph's anger to the breaking point.

"WHAT!?! OH, HE'S DEAD!!!"

Raph stood up, helping her up, and glared at the demon god.

"YOU LIED TO HER!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

Leo sighed, stepping forward.

"We'll take care of him, Raph…get her out of here…"

Raph seemed ready to refuse, but a soft whimpering made him change his mind and leave through the window.

"Hun…hun, everyone's okay…only a few cuts, okay?"

She nodded against his chest as he ran, and he felt horrible.

'To think how it must feel…to think your whole family is gone…and think it's your fault…'

He hugged her tighter, saying, "I never thought it was your fault…I'm proud of you…"

"…I know…"

He brought her to where he saw Amber and the others go in to get Gem, when the wall was blasted down, and he saw Amber standing there, fist raised as if she'd hit something.

"Sis…"

"Move it! NOW!!"

The snarl in her voice made him jump into action, and a dart flew past him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!"

He heard his older sister snarl, and saw her run further in, the sound of another wall crumpling reaching his ears. A savage snarling and the sound of vicious fighting made him move to look, and he saw Amber fighting Kane, looking deadly serious.

Ruby and the others were near an unconscious Gem, who had a pretty nasty gash on her forehead.

"…Gem…"

Rose stirred, and went to her cousin.

"You can't defeat me, woman!"

Kane's only answer was a savage snarl and five cuts on his chest from her claws.

"Rose!"

Ruby looked up at her in surprise as she knelt next to her cousin. Don tried to check her out, but she seemed set on something.

"Do you have the cross?"

He paused, nodding.

"Give it here."

She seemed so hell-bent on it…he gave it to her, and she gripped it tight.

'This is my last chance to protect my family…'

She saw her aunt smash him into a wall, and moved towards them, holding the cross like a knife.

"Amber…"

Her aunt looked up as she held Kane to the wall by his throat, her claws starting to dig into his throat.

"Let me…"

She saw icy blue eyes review her own crimson brown ones, and she moved slightly. Rose felt complete control over her emotions, and stood almost confidently.

"I'm done with all the pain you've caused my family."

Her eyes hardened.

"It's over…for you…"

She tried to ignore the blood as the cross entered his heart, when she noticed the blood was black.

'Black blood for a black heart…'

Her hand, covered in the ink-black blood, moved away, and she felt her strength sapped out of her, making her legs buckle. Someone caught her, and she smiled softly.

'Guess I'm still hurt from that fight…but at least it's all over…finally…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was back to normal again, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Rose had finally gotten back to her old self, just more understanding, and her and Ruby became inseparable friends. But none of the kids suspected what their parents were planning…


End file.
